Cherry Blossom (ability)
Cherry Blossom , also known as Chaos Thrust, is a recurring ability in the series. It is commonly associated with Freya Crescent, although Cloud Strife also occasionally uses it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Cherry Blossom is an ability for Freya, learned for 40 AP from the Obelisk and Kain's Lance. It costs 46 MP to use and deals non-elemental magic damage to all enemies equal to 150% of Freya's normal attack. Final Fantasy XIV '''Chaos Thrust' is the level 50 Lancer ability, comboing from Disembowel, dealing extra damage if the target is hit from behind as well as inflicting a damage over time debuff. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Cherry Blossom is an ability of the Soldier class, unique to Cloud, learned for 1,200 JP (2,500 JP in the ''WotL version). It has a range of 3, effect of 3, and speed of 5. Due to it having such a long Charge Time, it may never see action in actual gameplay. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Two versions of Cherry Blossom exist as Soul Breaks. The first version is a Super Soul Break available to Freya from the Dragon Knight's Greatcoat (IX) relic. It deals three ranged physical wind-elemental attacks to all targets and causes Freya's jump attacks to land instantly for three turns. Freya's Cherry Blossom costs two bars from the Soul Break gauge to perform and can eventually be mastered once accumulating enough experience into the Dragon Knight's Greatcoat (IX) relic. The second version is an Overstrike Soul Break available to Cloud from the Materia Blade (T) relic. The ability deals massive fire, ice, and lightning elemental damage to a single target and can break the damage cap. Cloud's Cherry Blossom costs two bars from the Soul Break gauge to perform in battle. It can eventually be mastered once accumulating enough experience into the Materia Blade (T) relic and grants a bonus to Cloud's base attack stat by 10 points. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Freya's cards can use Cherry Blossom. For two Lightning CP, the discard of a Freya card and Dulling Freya, Cherry Blossom deals 2000 damage to the opponent for each card the player controls with Dragoon as their name or job. Gallery FFXIV Chaos Thrust.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Cherry Blossom 1.png|First part of Cherry Blossom in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Cherry Blossom 2.png|Second part of Cherry Blossom in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Cherry Blossom 3.png|Final part of Cherry Blossom in Final Fantasy Tactics. DFF2015 Cherry Blossom.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Cherry Blossom R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Cherry Blossom R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFRK Cherry Blossom Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFRK Cherry Blossom FFT Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFT. FFRK Cherry Blossom.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Cherry Blossom FFT 1.png|1st part in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFT. FFRK Cherry Blossom FFT 2.png|2nd part in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFT. FFRK Cherry Blossom FFT 3.png|3rd part in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFT. FFBE Cherry Blossom.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology The kanji for "Ōka/Sakurabana" via the second kanji is written with 華 instead of 花, which somewhat changes its meaning and context. Category:Signature abilities